The present invention relates to a posture correcting tool, especially a posture correcting tool for optimizing forward-inclined posture when a golf player impacts on a ball.
In order for a golf player to extend the ball flight distance when impacting a ball with a club, an appropriate swing of the golf club needs to be performed. The inventor of the invention of the present patent application has confirmed through many years of his experience in golf coaching that in this case the distance between the ball and legs needs to be optimized, and the forward-inclined posture of the upper-half of the body when the club impacts on the ball needs to be optimized in order to perform an appropriate swing.
Namely, in order to extend the ball flight distance more precisely, kinetic energy produced by the horizontal rotation of the body such as twisting the waist and the vertical rotation of swinging the arm and the club needs to be transmitted most efficiently to the ball via the golf club.
In order to transmit the generated energy most efficiently from the club to the ball, it is the most important to set the forward inclination angle of the upper-half body to a certain degree.
The inventor of the invention of the present patent application has grasped through his many years of experience in golf coaching that the optimal forward inclination angle in this case is 30˜35 degrees with the waist as the base point relative to a vertical axis line passing the waist.
Note that in order to transmit kinetic energy from the club to the ball without loss, it eventually becomes necessary to fine tune the position of the club grip and fix it so that the head forms the optimal impact face.
However, because the forward inclination angle of the upper-half body inevitably varies delicately due to the place where the player plays, the player's health condition, timewise condition such as whether it is at the beginning of the play or after a certain time passed, etc., constantly maintaining an appropriate forward inclination angle has been extremely difficult, irrespective of whether the player is an amateur or a professional.
This point is also evident from the fact that the reason professional golf players show scattered scores in the latter half of tournaments is that the players themselves cannot check the forward-inclined posture.
Hence, in order to constantly maintain the forward-inclined posture of the upper-half body, repeated practice is necessary under a condition where the forward-inclined posture is maintained at a constant angle while practicing. However, there has been the difficulty of having an awareness of the forward inclination angle in order for the player himself to maintain the forward-inclined posture.
Conventionally, publicized by JP H07-284548 is a golf swing axis training tool for learning the swing method for twisting the body with the backbone as its axis and the optimal angle of the upper-half body.
Said golf swing axis training tool comprises a waist belt attached to the player's waist, a contact belt which is placed along the player's backbone and is rotatably attached to the waist belt in the plane intersecting the waist belt perpendicular to the waist belt, and an angle adjusting means which adjusts the angle between the contact member and waist belt in order to optimally maintain the angle between the player's backbone and waist.
Then, the golf swing axis training tool adjusts the angle between the waist belt and the contact member by the angle adjusting means and senses whether the angle between the backbone and the waist is ideal or not by the sense of the contact member contacting with the back.
As described in the Specification, the golf swing axis training tool is constituted so that after it is worn on the body, the player can halt the upper-half body at an ideal posture which is the state for addressing or impacting a ball wherein the upper-half body is most bent relative to the waist, adjusting the nut tightening force to such a degree that almost the whole contact member slightly contacts with the back, and then fixing the nut, by which the player can always optimally maintain the angle between his backbone and waist when addressing the ball.
However, this kind of conventional golf swing axis training tool is constituted only for bending the upper-half body at the most bent position relative to the waist and practicing swings in this state. It is not made from the viewpoint of considering an angle of 30˜35 degrees centering the hip joint which is the forward inclination angle for most efficiently transmitting the energy generated by twisting the body in the horizontal and vertical directions to the ball and practicing so as to maintaining that forward inclination angle as stated above.
Hence, there has been the problem that even when practice is performed using such a conventional golf swing axis training tool, the ball flight distance could not be extended.
Also, there was the inconvenience that after adjusting the angle by an angle adjusting means by wearing it on the body in practicing, the player had to always maintain the forward-inclined posture and could not extend the upper-half body, feeling very tight, and thus the wearing feeling was not good.